


Necromancer

by odditea



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditea/pseuds/odditea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlywed, Sonia Tanaka, had been struggling with the sudden death of her husband, Gundam. After performing a spell at his grave out of grief she is met with an unexpected surprise the next day.</p><p>Now all she has to do is figure out the best way to hide a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a sondam fic with supernatural elements so i forced myself to write this. it was originally gonna be a one shot but i quickly realized it would work better if i split it into separate chapters. it's probably gonna be like...2 or 3 chapters at the most. 
> 
> trigger warning for car accidents and death in this chapter!

Of all the places one would expect to find a newly wed young woman, in a graveyard chanting spells to herself was probably the least likely.

It was her own special way of coping, strange as it was.

  Sonia Tanaka had lived the past week of her life in a dreamlike state. Or it had been a dream before reality found its way back into her world, leaving an especially cruel reminder of its presence. Just one week ago today, she had married her high school sweet heart, Gundam Tanaka. It was the happiest day of her life and she couldn't help but look forward to what their future together would bring. They had been practically inseparable since the first moment they had truly spent with one another. People would often comment on how they were strangely in sync, finishing each others sentences or copying the others mannerisms. They were definitely a formidable pair. That's why the news she had received the day before they were set to depart on their honeymoon vacation had hit her like a stake in the heart.

He had just gone out to get food for their hamsters.

  It was a simple trip. One he had made many times before. So he should have returned. He should have come through that door and welcomed her with a warm smile and a fond "I have returned, she-cat". They should've spent the night together watching horror movies as their hamsters slept soundly on their shoulders, like they had always done before. They should've gone to bed wrapped in each others arms as the sound of chirping crickets and the rustling of leaves from the tree outside their bedroom window lulled them to sleep.

But that didn't happen.

  Rather than the comforting embrace of the one she loved, the only thing she was greeted with that night was a half-hearted apology from an officer who couldn't look more uncomfortable to be there if he tried. Apparently, it had begun to pour outside and Gundam had been involved in an accident on his way back home from the store. He had been struck by an inexperienced driver who lost control of their vehicle in the rain and was thrown several feet. His body hit the ground hard, killing him on impact.

  As she listened to the officer, she felt her mind begin to wander. This wasn't real. It couldn't be, right? How can someone who had just been cooking dinner beside you and laughing at every corny joke you made be gone just like that. It was so...sudden.

  The more she thought about it, however, the more the reality of the situation begun to sink in, winding its way into her mind like a despair inducing parasite. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that only became worse as she fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer on shaking legs. She demanded to see him, red hot tears streaming down her face as she stammered uncontrollably.

They obliged.

  The memories that had returned caused her to be violently ejected from her thoughts, shaking her back to the present. She had finished her little ritual and, unsurprisingly, nothing had happened. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and dusted herself off.

  "Of course, it didn't work. I was never quite as skilled in the dark arts as you were," she said with a sad smile. "Perhaps, it is because I have yet to awaken my true potential. You always did say I had great power resting within me."

She was trying to stay positive but couldn't help the small frown that made its way onto her face.

"......However, I suppose even the Lord of Darkness can be wrong sometimes."

  Her frown deepened as she felt herself begin to tear up. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her coat and took a deep breath to ground herself before making the trek back to her bike.  
\----------------------------  
  The next morning, she was greeted to an incessant pounding on her front door. She let out a groan knowing exactly who it was and trudged over to the entrance of her small apartment. Keeping the latch in place to prevent her visitor from bursting inside, she hesitantly opened the door and peaked outside.

"Hello...?" she said in a groggy voice, barely above a whisper.

"Hey Miss Sonia! I was just checking up on you cause you haven't been answering any of my calls and all!"

Another audible groan escaped her lips as she held back the urge to slam the door in Souda Kazuichi's face.

"Ah, Souda-san....what a surprise...."

A quick glance at the clock on the wall resulted in a long, weary sigh.

6 am.

Of course he would.

"I have been busy if you haven't noticed." she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh! Yeah, I know, I know. But I was just thinking since you're all alone here and you don't really got anyone to spend time with anymore..."

Yet another groan.

  "Yes, I have been rather lonesome lately but that is of no concern to you. If I wished to spend time with anyone right now I would spend time with a glob of bubblegum on the bottom of my shoe before I would ever consider coming to you."

Sea foam green eyes glared daggers at the mechanic causing him to shift awkwardly where he stood.

"Oh, I got ya! You just need a little more time! I'll come back tomorrow then, ok?"

"No, that is not-"

  "Seeya tomorrow then, Miss Sonia!" he cut her off before giving her a thumbs up and making his way down the hall of their shared apartment complex. She hadn't even had the chance to argue before he was completely out of sight.

  Once she had closed the door, and locked it for good measure, she leaned back against the cool wood and slid down into a sitting position, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Ugh, Souda-san..." she whined, burying her head in her knees.

  Souda was not the first person to have pestered her since Gundam had passed, though he was certainly the most persistent. Everyone from Nanami to Kuzuryuu had visited her with the intention of helping her get through the grieving process. Not that she didn't appreciate the help, but being around them only proved to remind her of her days in high school when she had spent all her time drawing transmutation circles alongside the cute boy who was now her deceased husband. This always ended in her breaking out into a fit of tears each time they tried to console her but she knew she could never push her friends away. They meant too much to her.

  After a good minute or two she finally forced herself onto her feet and made her way to the bedroom. A small squeak caught her attention as she entered the room and she found herself wandering over to the row of cages sitting on the dresser.

  "Cham-p was that you?" A fond smile formed on her face as she took the hamster, who had been nibbling on the bars of his cage, into her hand. "That was not very like you at all."

  Petting the brown ball of fur with one finger, she made her way to the bed, carefully setting the tiny animal down onto the soft linen sheets before collapsing beside him. Her eyes slipped close as she took a deep breath, opening them again after letting it out. She turned to her side to find Cham-p had moved from his previous spot and was now sitting atop the pillow next to her own, where Gundam's scent still lingered.

"You miss him too don't you?" she asked, a pained look on her face.

Not wanting to cry again, she let out another breath before closing her eyes once more, passing out from exhaustion.  
\----------------------------  
  A loud bang errupted throughout the apartment, piercing the silence of the air around her. Having been jolted awake by the sudden noise, she bolted upright and checked the alarm clock on the nightstand for the time. It was nearly midnight. How had she slept for so long?

Another bang disrupted her from her thoughts.

What was making all that racket? Was there someone in her apartment?

"Souda-san if that is you again..."

  She rubbed at her tired eyes and reached for the bat she kept under the bed for this very occasion. Pale fingers wrapped themselves tightly around the handle as she made her way out of the room and through the pitch black hallway using her free hand to guide her along the wall.

"Souda Kazuichi I shall not go easy on you this time!" she called out as she slowly found her way through the darkness.

Once she had reached the living room area and given her eyes some time to adjust, however, she blanched.

That...was not Souda Kazuichi.

  The dark sillouette of what appeared to be a man standing in the doorway had to be at least several inches taller than the mechanic and was a far more imposing figure.

  Fear overtook her as she moved back behind the wall to avoid being seen by the intruder. Everything within her told her that she had to fight. She could not let this stranger make off with their precious belongings nor could she allow herself to be harmed by them. Moving both hands to clutch the bat, she tightened her grip and snuck up behind the man, trying her best to keep quiet. She held the bat high above her head before swinging it down full force. There was a sickening crack as the bat collided with the the back of his skull causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Sonia looked at the man who was now lying face down on the floor.

"I did it?" A gasp. "I did it! I have protected our home from a dangerous intruder! This must be the power of the Dark Lady!"

  She quickly ran to the wall by the door feeling around for the light switch and flipped it on once she had found it. After the room was properly illuminated she cautiously approached the man, bat still in hand.

  "Show your face foul swine and I shall sink you into the ocean with one final blow!" she yelled pointing the bat at him. He grunted and slowly pulled himself to his feet, staggering a little before turning to face her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared into the eyes of the man who had invaded her home.

"Gundam...?"


End file.
